


Coping

by Lost_Elf



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Coping, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Jake McKenzie has some weird coping mechanisms. M!Taylor indulges him.
Relationships: Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



> I have nothing to say in my defense. I got this idea while reading the books for the first time.
> 
> There really isn't much I can say so I'll just yell _Nymphe is the best!_ and run.

Taylor’s whimper sounds downright _anguished._ New tears stream down his face and soak into the damp sheets under him. He thought he was beyond crying at least an hour ago. Still, he sobbed in earnest when he felt his lover’s tongue begin to tease his loose and slick asshole. Again.

Jake pulls away for a second, teasing the rim with his thumb instead. “So good for me, baby,” he hums before delving in again, pushing his tongue as deep as it will go. He keeps one hand on Taylor’s hip to keep him from pulling away and the other on his butt cheek, pulling it to the side and exposing the sensitive skin to him.

Jake McKenzie has some _weird_ coping mechanisms. On days when he cannot escape the demons of his past, he seeks control. Taylor is more than willing to give it to him, though after two and a half hours of being edged, he usually begins to regret it.

“Jake…” he chokes the name out over a repressed sob. He doesn’t beg. He knows he can take more, and Jake knows it too. He knows exactly what his boyfriend can handle. If Taylor begs him to stop this, they will stop immediately, and on some days, Jake will apologise over and over for crossing the line. But he doesn’t need to stop; he wants to do this, to give himself to his lover who is currently deep in his own head (but also in Taylor’s ass).

Memories haunted the former pilot in his dreams tonight. The more they tried to overpower him then, threatening to throw him off, the more vigour he puts into pleasuring his boyfriend now. Every shard of an unpleasant memory he chases away by listening to Taylor’s sobbed moans.

_“Mike!!!” He looks around frantically, catching a glimpse of the plane in the corner of his eyes. Mike is still inside, no sign of his parachute being fixed. And then the plane crashes, and Jake’s lungs burn from all the screaming._

“Jake, please!” Tylor whimpers, and the older man relaxes his hold on him, allowing him to struggle or shift into a more comfortable position. Taylor changes the angle or his hips and stays in place, causing Jake to chuckle.

_“You are cute when you are angry and helpless,” Fiddler laughs at him._

Jake growls, feeling his boyfriend shiver under his hands. He licks down from his hole, a wide stripe over his perineum, and starts sucking at his balls instead.

_“Mike... You in there?” His friend’s head seems as empty as his gaze, fixed on nothing._

Taylor squeals when he is suddenly flipped onto his back. Jake barely has enough brain capacity to remember to tease him for that sound later, but then all his brain power goes to the hard, painfully red cock of his lover. Tay's dick is covered in precum and begging for him to suck it. The younger man whimpers in vague disapproval as a hot clever tongue begins to lick at the head and especially the slit of his tortured member.

_“DON’T YOU DARE SAY IT, OR I SWEAR—!”_

With another bestial growl, Jake rips the remnants of his own clothes off, uncaring about the clear sound of something being destroyed. Taylor is loose and wet from all the teasing, and all he has to do is fumble blindly for the bottle of lube that he knows is somewhere in the pile of previously used toys. His fingers skim the sticky surface of a cockring, and the beast in him swells when it suddenly remembers that Taylor is holding back for him without help.

“So good for me,” he whispers, but it doesn’t come out soft as he intended. Finally, he turns around, locates the bottle and rips the lid clear off, squeezing some lotion onto his palm and covering his throbbing cock in it. He hisses at the contact, also being denied from the beginning, because coming before his boyfriend would mean losing control and Jake has control of _everything_ here.

When he thrusts in in one go, Taylor screams his name with so much anguish it sounds like he was hurt, but then he opens his mouth again, rambling, begging Jake to fuck him.

He does. He sets a brutal pace, nearing his finish fast. Raising both of his boyfriend’s legs, he uses them as a leverage to pound right into his prostate. The toes of Taylor’s feet curl next to his right ear, he can see it in the corner of his vision, and it’s his cue to say—

“Come for me, sweetheart.”

Taylor screams again and sobs through his orgasm. Jake is close behind, finally allowing himself release, not wanting to torture his partner any longer. His head falls and chest heaves as he fights to catch his breath and regain composure as soon as possible.

“You alright, babe?” he asks, carefully putting Taylor’s legs down and slipping out of him.

“I’m fine,” the younger man hums, eyes half-closed and mouth open. A bit of saliva glistens in the corner of it, mesmerising Jake for a while, so he doesn’t hear what is said next.

“Uh, what?”

“I said,” Taylor emphasises with a chuckle, putting a soft hand on Jake’s cheek, “and you? Are you alright?” There is genuine concern behind his smile, and they both know what he is talking about.

Jake is way past pretending this is about something else. “I am, now. Thank you.”

Taylor snorts, getting his full attention. “You give me the best orgasm of my life and then thank me. I can basically see my ego swell.”

“Cheeky brat,” the older man shakes his head, finally laying down beside his partner. “One of these days, I’m gonna make you really work for it.”

Taylor has the _audacity_ to disagree with him, saying that they both know he isn’t. He pinches him lightly in the side for that, saying that he clearly needs a few more hours to make his brain truly melt, and Taylor assures him that he really, really doesn’t need another round for at least a few days.

“Love ya, babe,” Jake whispers to his sleeping partner later. He will stay awake to make sure Taylor is comfortable and to take care of him. Nothing bad will ever happen to the one he loves.


End file.
